Odeio te tanto como te amo
by PseudoL
Summary: Esta fic, fala essencialmente da relação entre Zoro e Sanji, que é bastante tumultuosa. PS: não sou nada boa a fazer resumos
1. Chapter 1

Zoro estava a dormir, como costume, depois de uma extensiva sessão de treinos. Não havia comido nada durante o dia todo pois à hora das refeições encontrava-se a dormir, e não queria incomodar Sanji por causa disso, para evitar ouvi-lo a queixar-se.

- Marimo, acorda! - Zoro abriu lentamente os olhos e reparou que Sanji lhe entregara um tabuleiro com o que seria o seu jantar.  
- Vai-te embora não tenho fome! - Gritou Zoro com o cozinheiro, enquanto afastava o tabuleiro- E de certeza que isso está envenenado ou algo parecido.  
- Estás a ser rude, e a magoar os meu sentimentos,  
- Tu não tens sentimentos, a única coisa que te interessa é o bem estar da Nami, ero-co...  
Sanji aproximou-se de Zoro, talvez demasiado sob o ponto de vista do espadachim, que o afastou bruscamente, começando os dois à briga como do costume, mas Zoro notava algo em de estranho em Sanji, desta vez não estava tão violento, nem parecia o mesmo, o que fez o espadachim pensar que o cozinheiro estava bêbedo.  
-Zoro-saaaaaaaaaaaannn!!.  
Zoro corou, nunca ninguém o tinha tratado assim, e isso fe-lo sentir-se bastante embaraçado. Zoro agarrou-se à camisa de Sanji, e sacudiu-o na esperança que ele volta-se a si e continua-se o mesmo Sanji mulherengo de sempre.  
- Zoro-Swwaaaan pára com isso, porque estas a ser assim comigo? - ao dizer isto lágrimas corriam pelo lado direito da sua cara  
- Ero-cook acorda!! NAMIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!

Nami sai do seu quarto e encontra Zoro agarrado à camisa de Sanji e fica surpresa com a cena que encontra.

-Sanji!! Zoro!! O que se passa aqui?

- Nami, acho que o ero cook andou a beber,e agora está incontrolável. - Explicava Zoro enquanto tentava afastar Sanji

- Nami-san!! Nami-Swan!! Mellorine! mellorine!! - gritava Sanji, num tom bastante habitual.

- Zoro, leva-o para o quarto dos rapazes, quer dizer, o vosso quarto.

Ainda se ouviam os gritos de Sanji, mas cada vez menos frequentes. Zoro deitou-o no chão, e cobriu-o com uma das mantas que lá se encontravam. Sanji parecia muito mais calmo, e rapidamente adormeceu, isto aparentemente. Zoro olhou-o durante algum tempo, e tentou afastar o cabelo sobre o olho esquerdo, na esperança de perceber o porquê dele se encontrar sempre tapado. Mas a mão de Sanji agarrou-o, impedindo-o de se mexer, enquanto o beijava. O sabor horrivel a tabaco invadia a boca de Zoro, que por mais que tentasse não se conseguia libertar.  
Zoro sai do quarto a correr e foi para o convés, dormir. Não queria estar perto de Sanji, tinha medo de o enfrentar. Medo?! O valente Roronoa Zoro, temido pelos mares, tinha medo da reacção de um simples cozinheiro. Também não era um cozinheiro qualquer, era Sanji, um dos melhoes cozinheiros do mundo, e bastante violento por sinal. Por fim, adormeceu.  
No dia seguinte Zoro acordou com os gritos do seu capitão, Monkey D. Luffy e Nami a resmungar com este:

-SANJI TENHO FOME!! SANJI TENHO FOMEEEEEEEE!!  
- CALA-TE LUFFY NÃO VÊS QUE O SANJI NÃO ESTÁ NADA BEM!  
- Mas eu tenho fome!  
- Espera um bocado que eu cozinho.

Zoro foi ao quarto dos rapazes ver como estava Sanji, ele encontrava-se deitado na cama, a fervilhar, até lhe haviam tirado a camisa, na tentativa de lhe baixar a temperatura. Zoro assim que viu Sanji de tronco nu corou, lembrando-se da noite passada, mas felizmente ninguém viu, pois o espadachim tapou a cara.  
Nami e Luffy saiam do quarto, deixando os dois rivais sozinhos.

- Então, Ero-cook, ah... tu não te lembras de nada do que se passou ontem pois não?  
- Passou-se algo que eu deva saber?- disse com um tom algo sugestivo  
- NÃO, não. claro que não, absolutamente nada. -Zoro corou ainda mais e Sanji olhou-o desconfiado  
- Tens a certeza?- ripostou o cozinheiro com um sorriso cinico nos lábios

Zoro aproximou-se do cozinheiro e tirou-lhe o cigarro da boca, Sanji aproxima os seus lábios dos de Zoro pensando que este o ia beijar, mas o espadachim da-lhe um carolo.

-COM QUE ENTÃO NÃO TE LEMBRAS DE NADA POIS NÃO SEU ERO COOK!  
- Já te perguntei se existe algo do qual me deva lembrar, Marimo? E porquê que me tiraste o cigarro!  
- Fumar faz-te mal, então enquanto estás doente faz-te ainda pior.  
- E desde quando te preocupas comigo, Marimo?  
- Tu estás doente é normal, preocupar-me, e tendo em conta que mais ninguem nesta tripulação sabe cozinhar minimamente bem, prefiro nao arriscar que morras.  
- Então é isso. - Sanji disse um bocado amuado  
- Isso o quê?  
- Isso mesmo...

Nesse momento entra Ussop, que ao ver Sanji, deitado sem a camisa e Zoro com o cigarro de Sanji na mão, entra em histeria.

- Então vocês...?  
- Nós o quê? - pergunta zoro ameaçadoramente  
- Vocês...dadadad...- Ussop baralhava-se todo com as palavras  
- Sim, Ussop nós,...- Sanji afirma convincentemente  
- Se assim é vou deixar-vos a sós.

Ussop sai do quarto, e Zoro que estava a ficar confuso com a situação toda, fita sanji com olhares de ódio, aos quais Sanji responde com um sorriso. O mesmo sorriso de sempre, que Zoro não conseguia decifrar e que muitas dores de cabeça lhe tinha dado no passado.

- Ero-cook, o que foi aquilo tudo?  
- Marimo, aquilo foi a verdade nua e crua. E por falar em nu, está um calor desgraçado aqui dentro, talvez Zoro, queiras aliviar-te - Sanji nas ultimas palavras mordeu o lábio de forma ambígua- e ...  
- Por acaso tens razão, mas por essa razão vou lá para fora  
- E vais deixar-me aqui sozinho, às portas da morte? -Sanji começa a agir dramaticamente e encena uma cena de morte muito pouco convincente  
- Sim, o Chopper vem já aqui tratar de ti.

Zoro sai, e nesse instante Chopper entra. A pequena rena fica espantada com o facto de Sanji não estar a fumar.

- Que estranho,...- disse a pequena rena pensativa  
- O que é que é estranho, Chopper?  
- Não estás a fumar, e isso vindo de ti é estranho. Agora vamos lá ver o tens tu. Pelos teus sintomas penso que seja algo como problemas de coração misturados com o excesso de tabaco e alcool.  
-PROBLEMAS DE CORAÇÃO!! ISSO QUER DIZER QUE VOU MORRER!- Gritou sanji alarmado  
- Não Sanji, o que tu tens é o coração despedaçado, talvez por causa de algum amor não correspondido, ou algo parecido. Não sei se sabes mas os problemas psicologicos podem reflectir-se no corpo.  
- Chopper- disse Sanji agarrando uma das patas da rena- Por favor não digas nada a ninguém. Inventa, diz que é uma gripe ou algo assim, mas que já estou melhor.  
- Ok, mas eu não gosto de mentir.  
- Faz isso por mim, por favor.

Chopper saiu e ao abrir a porta, Zoro cai, dando a entender que esteve à escuta. Sanji ficou pálido, e encostou a cara à almofada. As lágrimas escorriam na cara dele, não percebia como aquele amor praticamente proibido o afectava. Para ele não existia nenhum mal em amar, mesmo que saisse magoado. Zoro sentou-se ao seu lado, e o cozinheiro encostou a cara ao seu ombro.  
- Ero-cook, as rejeições da Nami estão a deixar-te mal, mas a culpa é tua tu insistes e insistes.  
- Tenho direito a amar, não tenho,... - disse entre lágrimas  
- Calma, moço, se sabes que ela vai continuar a rejeitar parte para outra, existem muitas raparigas no mundo.  
- Mas neste barco nem por isso.  
- Não desistas, lá por ela não te querer não quer dizer mais ninguém te vá amar.  
- Tens a certeza?- perguntou Sanji limpando as lágrimas  
- Claro que tenho, Ero-cook!

Sanji levantou-se a custo e foi à cozinha comer qualquer coisa, Eles estavam todos sentados à excepção de Sanji e Zoro que tinham acabado de entrar. Nami havia cozinhado e Sanji estava desejoso de provar algo feito por ela.

- NAMI-SWAN!! Posso provar?  
- Claro Sanji-kun! Já te sentes melhor?  
- Optimo!! -disse, mentindo com todos os dentes que tinha na boca

Sanji pegou num prato e começou a comer, não era de longe a pior coisa que já tinha comido, mas também nada de excepcional. Mas ao ver o sorriso de Nami, Sanji diz lhe que a comida está optima, apenas para ver o sorriso nos lábios dela. Zoro olhou.o de maneira pouco habitual, o que deixou o cozinheiro relutante. Mas que olhar seria aquele, tão frio e cru. Sentiu um arrepio na espinha, mas consegui disfarçar aquela reacção. Luffy como do costume, havia começado a retirar comida dos pratos dos outros membros da tripulação, e Nami começava aos gritos com ele, como também era habitual, todo aquele ambiente o era, todo menos o comportamento de Zoro que parecia demasiado calmo e a sua mesma, a tremer como varas verdes.  
Abandonou a mesa, e foi para o quarto, pousou as suas roupas em cima da cadeira, e reparou que caiu-lhe algo do bolso da camisa, um pequeno papel que ele mesmo havia escrito, mas que queria esconder de todos, era uma confissão de amor, a mais estranha que havia feito, e à pessoa menos comum. Após le-la pousou-a de baixo da almofada e adormeceu.


	2. Chapter 2

No dia seguinte, após o seu banho matinal, Sanji procurava as suas roupas, mas visto não as encontrar, foi à cozinha apenas embrulhado na toalha. Estava decidido a saber quem lhe havia escondido a roupa. Ele lembrava-se de as ter pousado em cima da cadeira, como todos os dias, mas não estavam lá.

-QUEM É QUE ESCONDEU A MINHA ROUPA!! EU QUERO SABER! -gritou Sanji, pensando que estariam todos na cozinha, mas enganava-se pois apenas estava Zoro que acabara de se engasgar- Foste tu Marimo?  
- Quem eu? Porque razão faria eu uma coisa dessas?- Ripostou o espadachim, corado, de forma agressiva  
- Lá sei, talvez quiseses ter a honra de me ver em trajes menores, pois se é isso parabéns, conseguiste!

À medida que dizia isto Sanji aproximava-se a passos longos de Zoro, que se encontrava paralisado na sua cadeira. O cozinheiro sentou-se sobre Zoro, mas com a corpo sempre de frente para o espadachim, que continuava sem se mexer, desembrolhou o corpo da toalha, mostrando assim uns estranhos boxers decorados com motivos relacionados com culinária, e po-la à volta do pescoço de Zoro. Beijou-o fortemente, simplesmente não sabia porquê mas sempre quiz fazer aquilo. Zoro demonstrou-se relutante, mas acabou por retribuir o beijo ao cozinheiro. Os dois não sabiam descrever o momento, eles nutriam ódio mutuamente, mas simultaneamente aquele momento revelou-se como um espelho dos verdadeiros sentimentos que nutriam. Sanji começa-lhe a tirar a camisola, mas lentamente Zoro foi voltando a si, e empurra Sanji contra a mesa, magoando-o.  
- Estupido Marimo!  
- MALDITO COZINHEIRO TARADO!! PARA QUE FOI AQUILO?  
- Para ver a tua reacção. - Respondeu Sanji, enquanto se esquivava dos ataques de Zoro- E também para ver qual era a sensação de beijar um homem.  
- Mas tu já tiveste essa sensação, há dois dias atrás!!  
- Com que então não havia nada para contar pois não Marimo inutil!! Explica-te! E diz-me porquê que não contaste antes.  
- Eu,...eueu- zoro começou a corar e a gaguejar- Eutinhamedodatuareacção!  
- AH??  
- Eu tinha medo da tua reacção! Que me fizesses perguntas, sei lá!  
- Então só te faço uma pergunta.  
- Qual?  
- Gostaste?

Zoro não respondeu, mas beijou Sanji, sem se importar com o antes horrivel sabor a tabaco nos lábios de Sanji, que ia retirando a camisola a Zoro revelando a enorme cicatriz de que o espadachim tinha pelo torso. Fora feita por Dracule Mihawk mesmo à frente dos olhos de Sanji, ainda trabalhava ele no Baratie. Zoro passava as mãos pelo tronco nu de Sanji, que respirava ofegantemente. Nesse momento Luffy entre, inoportuno como sempre.

- O que estão a fazer?- Perguntou no seu tom ingênuo, enquanto Zoro e Sanji se recompunham rapidamente.  
- Luffy, Luffy , Luffy, às vezes nem sei como consegues ser capitão de um navio, sem saber coisas básicas. - Sanji dizia isto de forma teatral que teria levado qualquer um a acreditar nas suas palavras- Eu estava a pedir desculpas ao Zoro por lhe ter sujado a camisola. Sabes, quando magoas alguem a melhor forma de pedir desculpas é com um beijo- Atrás Zoro acenava afirmativamente com a cabeça  
- E porquê que estás sem roupa, Sanji?  
- Porque eu escondi-lhe as roupas.  
- ah ok!

Luffy sai da cozinha e é seguido por Zoro, Sanji enrola a toalha à volta da cinta e acompanha-os lá fora. Nami estava sentada a um canto, com um ar bastante abalado como se tivesse acabado de discutir com alguém, então chega Luffy perto dela e beija-a, Sanji então desmaiou.  
- Luffy , PARA QUÊ QUE FOI AQUILO??  
- O sanji disse que quando magoa-mos alguem um beijo é a melhor maneira de pedir desculpas.  
- O QUÊ??- Nami olha para Sanji- Olha, desmaiou.

Ussop e Chopper começaram aos berros, e Zoro visto ninguém se oferecer, fez respiração boca a boca. Sanji depressa acordou e chutou Zoro para o outro lado do navio fazendo com que batesse na parede.

- Porquê que me chutaste, meu idiota pervertido??  
- Pensei que fosse uma alga?  
- O QUÊÊ??

Começaram os dois a lutar como de costume, pontapés para aqui espadas para acolá, mas Sanji estava com dificuldade a mover-se devido a apenas ter uma toalha à volta do corpo e Zoro sem querer magoou-o, fazendo-lhe um grande corte na perna esquerda. O cozinheiro caiu no chão, e o espadachim sai e fecha-se no quarto. Chopper e Ussop começam aos berros e depois a pequena rena trata do ferimento de Sanji. Nami bateu à porta do quarto mas eu vão, Zoro não iria abrir a porta. Sani após Chopper acabar de fazer o curativo sentou-se no convés

"Ainda à pouco a reacção dele é uma, agora magoa-me, mas o que será que vai na cabeça daquele espadachim"

Apos todos adormecerem, nami no seu quarto e os outros no convés porque zoro não os deixou entrar no quarto, bateu à porta.

- Zoro, por favor abre a porta, sou eu o Sanji.  
- O quê que queres?  
- Quero falar contigo.

Zoro abriu lentamente a porta, e Sanji entrou. Os dois trocaram olhares de culpa, mas durante os primeiros minutos nem se falaram.

- Sanji, desculpa, eu não queria nada ter-te magoado, e desculpa também não ter pedido desculpas logo e não ter ficado ao teu lado mas não sabia como reagir, Tu sabes que eu sou péssimo a lidar com as palavras e com sentimentos.  
- eu sei, por isso é que estou aqui. Zoro também quero pedir-te desculpa por te ter chamado alga, mas também não queria que a Nami soubesse que tinha algum tipo de sentimento por ti.  
- A pessoa pela qual estavas a sofrer por amor era eu, certo? E desde quando, desde quando sentes isso por mim?  
- Desde que ti lutar contra o Mihawk, a tua maneira de ser, o facto de não te importares de morrer por causa de um sonho, e o teu lindo cabelo verde, por isso é que embirro com ele, porque o adoro. Marimo,... Tesouro Natural,...  
- Devo tomar isso como elogios?  
- Sim, mas só quando tivermos os dois sozinhos, não quero levantar muitas suspeitas.  
- Tens medo de alguma coisa?  
- Não, mas eu, Purinsu tenho uma reputação a manter.  
- Sim, mas és o meu Purinsu.

Nenhum dos dois proferiu mais nenhuma palavra. O espadachim, deitou o companheiro ao chão e continuaram beijando-se cada vez com mais intensidade. Era o notório o desejo de um pelo outro, Sanji aos poucos ia retirando a camisola a Zoro, que por sua vez fazia todos os esforços para retirar a gravata ao companheiro mas em vão, não tinha jeito nenhum para lidar com gravatas nem nada do genero, segundo ele apenas serviam para complicar.  
- Sabes uma coisa, as gravatas só servem para atrapalhar.  
- Deixa lá que isso que usas à volta da cinta, tem a mesma função.

O loiro afastou-se um pouco e começou a desabotoar a camisa lentamente e de forma sedutora, fazendo com que Zoro ficasse mais excitado com a situação, o desejo percorria-lhe o corpo de forma compulsiva, não aguentava mais tinha de possuir aquele ser tão belo, que parecia ter sido posto no mundo para o acompanhar. Mas simultaneamente tinha receio, era a primeira vez que se entregava a alguém daquela maneira, Kuina fora o seu primeiro amor, mas nunca passou de uma paixão platonica de infância, mas agora aquela situação era real, bem real para os dois. Zoro nem imaginava que Sanji também estava nervoso, pois nunca mostrou sinais de fraqueza no campo amoroso., pelo contrário parecia ser desejado por toda e qualquer mulher e até alguns homens para ser sincero. Mas o cozinheiro mostrava confiança no que fazia, levando Zoro a pensar que o loiro já teria bastante experiencia no campo, deixando-o ainda mais nervoso.  
Sanji aproximava-se do de cabelos verdes a passos largos, e pos as pernas envoltos na cintura do compaheiro, com os pés ia habilidosamente retirando as calças de Zoro, enquanto a lingua deste passeava de forma sedutora no pescoço do loiro.  
Zoro, cuidadosamente deitou Sanji no sofá, e retirou-lhe o resto das roupas que lhe cobriam o corpo, passando-lhe a mão devagorosamente pelo abdomen, deliciando-se com a visão daquele corpo tão definido e simultaneamente fragil. Tudo parecia perfeito mas Zoro achava que aquele não era o lugar ideal, pois qualquer membro da tripulação poderia entrar.

- Sanji, que tal irmos para o posto de vigia? Está mais seguro e agradável.- susurrou Zoro ao ouvido do loiro  
- podemos, mas não consigo subir e não sei se esta muito frio.  
- Eu levo-te.

Ambos vestiram-se e pegaram nos casacos de inverno. Zoro pegou Sanji ao colo, e começou a subir para o posto. Não fazia ideia que seria tão dificil subir aquilo se fosse carregado. O cozinheiro sentia-se mal em faze-lo ter tanto trabalho, mas Zoro não se importava com isso, estava com a pessoa que amava. Quando estavam a meio, cairam os dois no convés.

-Zoro, eu tento sozinho, não te esforces tanto.  
- Nós vamos lá para cima não me interessa como, nem quantas vezes eu caia.  
- Deixa-me então ir à cozinha buscar uma coisa.

Foram os dois para a cozinha, e Sanji preparou chocolate quente para os dois. Zoro, pegou no cozinheiro novamente, e cuidadosamente levou o a ele e aos dois copos para o posto de vigia. Finalmente lá em cima, os dois sentaram-se ao luar a ver a lua e o ceu estrelado. Sanji tremia de frio por isso Zoro deu-lhe o seu casaco, ficando apenas com a sua camisola. Os dois começaram a beber o chocolate quente, encostados um ao outro, o cenário perfeito. O cozinheiro então beijou zoro, que ficou surpreso com o acto.

- Zoro, suki da yo. - susurrou-lhe ao ouvido  
- Também te amo Sanji.

E assim adormeceram os dois, à luz do luar. Num cenario digno de filme.


End file.
